The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant known by the varietal name ‘Hormei’. The new variety was discovered in 2000 in a planned breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop compact, blue Hydrangeas. The new variety is the result of mixed pollination between nine different genotypes of proprietary Hydrangea plants. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 2000 via propagation by cuttings in Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Germany and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish ‘Hormei’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Hydrangea varieties known to the breeder:                1. Forcing time;        2. Branching;        3. Number of sterile flowers;        4. Vigor; and        5. Stem quality.        
‘Hormei’ is similar to another Hydrangea variety, ‘Blauling’ (unpatented), in color and lacecap. However, ‘Hormei’ differs from ‘Blauling’ in forcing time, branching, and sterile flower number.